


My Safe Haven (kenma x curly hair reader)

by Persephone8



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephone8/pseuds/Persephone8
Summary: A UA were you and Kenma are living together and Kenma comforts you because you’re having a bad day.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Kudos: 15





	My Safe Haven (kenma x curly hair reader)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic,I hope you like it 💕 (ps.this is all fluff)

You open the door to your two bedroom shared apartment with your boyfriend Kenma,exhausted from the tiring day you just had.Without any hesitation you fall onto your couch, screaming into a pillow, taking all your anger out.”WHY IS THIS DAY SO SHITTY!!!!”.Kenma noticed the frustrated screams and pauses his game to check up on you.

“Y/N,are you ok?” You glare at him with an annoyed look,”do I look ok?”.He sits down next to you and gives you a hug.”It’s ok you can tell me what happened today,I’ll just listen and give you cuddles”he whispers in your ear as he lands a soft kiss on your face.You sigh and start to explain how everything today wasn’t going right and how tired you are.”I’m really sorry your day wasn’t good pudding,If you want we can go to our bed and watch a movie and just relax”.”.....yeah,that sounds good but I have to take a shower first”you respond as you head into your room.As you walk by you see Kenma’s gaming room that was pretty dim other than the bright light of the computer setup in the room.

You begin to undress as you head for the shower but you get interrupted by Kenma asking if you wanted some ramen to eat after taking a shower.You nod and head to the bathroom.You turn on the water,letting the steaming hot water run down your body and you feel the tension in your neck release.”ahhh” you let out a sigh as you smile gently.After cleaning yourself you dry yourself off and dry off your hair,adding hair products to it making sure you maintain your curls.You throw on your pj’s as you put your hair in a bonnet and head out to see how Kenma’s cooking is going.

“Aww,you look so adorable pudding”he remarks making you flustered.”shut up dummy,how’s your cooking going?”you quickly change the subject.”It’s good,you can head to the bedroom and pick a movie,I’ll be there with the ramen in a few minutes”,he gives you a little kiss on the nose as you walk away.You lay down on your bed,sinking into the sheets as you pick up the remote to look for a movie,eventually you find a Disney movie to play,even though it’s made for kids,it never fails to make you fell happy.”Hey pudding”you hear Kenma’s voice as he walks in with two bowls of ramen.”Hey,kitten”you respond back with a pleased look on your face,taking in the fact that you have someone who cares about you,willing to listen to your problems and cook for you when your tired.He hands you the ramen as he gets into bed.You both eat your ramen as you watch your movie,sitting right next to each other,wanting nothing more than the peaceful moment that you have.After you’re done eating you sit your bowl on the counter next to you and lay next to Kenma who’s still not done his bowl.”are you getting tired y/n?”he asks,”hmmm..just a little,your almost done your bowl so I’ll wait for you to finish so we can cuddle”.He smiles and pats your head as he finishes down his ramen,looking at you then back at the TV.

After he puts down his ramen,you automatically pull him in for a hug and kiss him right on the forehead”You really know how to make my day better don’t you?”you say while looking into his golden eye,his dyed blonde hair cover parts of his face.He blushes as he shyly smiles.”can I lay on you as you hold me and play with my hair,since we’re both sleepy,we can fall asleep in each other’s arms”You give him another kiss but this time on his lips,a deep passionate kiss that surprise him at first but he kisses you back,holding the back of your neck,making the kiss even more passionate.”Of course you can kitten”you say as you pull him in,his arms around yours,his hand inside your shirt trialing his fingers against your back.Your one hand on the back of his neck,the other in his long blonde hair, brown hair merging with his dyed hair.You both lay there in each other’s embrace as you drift asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make Y/N have curly hair because I don’t see many of them.I’m planning to make more stories that have Y/N as POC so If you want that please check out my account 💕


End file.
